This invention relates to an infrared suppression system for a gas turbine engine, and more specifically to an infrared suppressor system which blocks the line of sight into the engine and which provides for mixing of cooling air with the hot exhaust gases of the engine.
With recent advancements in weapons detection technology, there is growing recognition, in the field, of the importance of reducing the infrared signature associated with gas turbine engines powering military aircraft. Signature reductions reduce the possibility of detection and pursuit by enemy anti-aircraft forces including heat-seeking missiles. In the past, various apparatus have been utilized to suppress infrared radiation from gas turbine engines. Generally, these prior art devices admit to two catagories; one in which a center plug is disposed in the exhaust flow and cooperates to block the line of sight to the hot turbine parts of the engine; and the other of which blocks line of sight by ejecting the hot gases from the suppressor at substantial angle from the axial center line of the engine.
Prior art suppressors of the type just mentioned have been numerous. However, none of these prior art suppressors have been found to be entirely satisfactory in suppressing the levels of infrared radiation associated with advanced gas turbine engines. Improvements are necessary over these prior art suppressors to overcome the advances in detection technology.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved infrared radiation suppressor system for a gas turbine engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an infrared radiation suppressor which obstructs the line of sight of the hot turbine parts of the engine with reduced performance losses of the engine with the suppressor installed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an infrared radiation suppressor which suppresses infrared radiation emitted from secondary sources associated with the suppressor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an infrared suppressor which provides complete and thorough mixing of hot exhaust gases with cooler ambient air to effect a reduction in the signature of the exhaust plume.